


That's What I'm Gonna Do

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lost Love, Lost Soulmate, M/M, Rock Stars, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "He was beginning to become jaded, believing that he’d never meet his soulmate. He was already writing a song in his head about the weariness of it all, hoping that it would dissuade some of his aggressive fans from pestering him anymore."





	1. Sit and Wait in Vain

Arthur had rocketed into the music scene writing poignant songs about living in a world without color—a world without his soulmate. Initially, he’d enjoyed the fame, and been happy to know that his music, written from the heart, had touched the hearts of so many others.

Now, he was weary of the many women—and some men—who would constantly throw themselves at him, insisting that if they looked into each other’s eyes, they would instantly see color and he wouldn’t have to write such sad songs anymore. Thousands of people, and not a single one of them was his soulmate.

Honestly, he’d always imagined that he’d meet his soulmate in a most unremarkable way. He’d be riding a bus somewhere and someone would ask to sit next to him, he’d look up and suddenly see color.

At the suggestion of his publicist, he was at the end of a long tour in the States, made that much longer by how many people insisted that they were his soulmate. He was beginning to become jaded, believing that he’d never meet his soulmate. He was already writing a song in his head about the weariness of it all, hoping that it would dissuade some of his aggressive fans from pestering him anymore.

At the end of the final concert, he wanted nothing more than to go back to the tour bus and write his new song in peace. Instead, he had to touch the hands of fans, sign autographs, and pretend he wasn’t annoyed when he looked into yet another person’s eyes without any change.

Just as his bodyguard was preparing to escort him back, one final autograph book was thrust in his face. He waved off the security trying to remove whoever it was and opened the book.

“Oh, man! I wasn’t sure I’d make it in time! I’m a really big fan, so it’s really awesome to get to see you in person and get your autograph!”

“Hmm, thank you. What’s the name?”

“Alfred!”

Arthur signed his name and looked up to give back the book, but the second his eyes met those of the fan—Alfred—he felt a sensation like being hit in the face, and suddenly the world wasn’t just shades of grey. He dropped the book in his shock, and his eyes widened along with Alfred’s. He didn’t know which colors were which, but he’d never seen anything as lovely as Alfred’s eyes.

He was still too stunned at first to notice when Alfred was being escorted away by security and he was being pulled by his bodyguard, but he came out of his stupor enough to look back and attempt to tug his arm loose.

“W-Wait. That’s my—”

He wasn’t given a chance to finish as he was pulled away, and Alfred’s face disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Change Your View

It didn’t take long for news to spread like wildfire that Arthur Kirkland had met and lost his soulmate within a matter of minutes. He went on a talk show, looking miserable as he admitted that the only things he knew about his soulmate were that he was young man named Alfred who was most likely American, but definitely had the loveliest blue eyes Arthur had ever seen.

His music, which had been about the melancholy of living in a world of grey without his soulmate, was now about living in a world of color knowing that his soulmate was somewhere in the world but they’d probably never meet again. There was an even more aching poignancy in his voice as he sang about his lost love.

And his popularity exploded to an absurd degree. Tickets to his concerts were sold out within minutes, it was unheard of to actually be able to attend an autograph session, public appearances in general were practically nonexistent.

Alfred, for his part, would listen to every song over and over and feel just as depressed.

“Why don’t you write him a letter?”

Alfred looked over at his twin brother, Matthew, with a tired expression and sighed as he pulled out his earbuds.

“One, someone else probably goes through his mail, and two, even if he did read it, how many people do you think have said that they’re the ‘Alfred’ he’s looking for? I bet there’s even women out there claiming to be me.”

“Better than sitting around moping all day. Maybe we can go to a concert again!”

Alfred grunted and turned away. “Yeah, right. It took forever to save up for that one we went to and he’s not even touring in the US any time soon. You really think I can afford to go to Europe? Besides, the tickets sell instantly.”

Matthew came over and kicked Alfred’s chair, and Alfred glared up at him. “Look, I get it. It’ll be hard to prove you’re the right Alfred, but you were already a pain in the ass before. Now you’re a _mopey_ pain in the ass. What happened to the guy who never took no for an answer? Go out there and get your soulmate!”

“Why should I? He’s doing better than ever. Me disappearing is the best thing that ever happened to his career.”

Matthew gave him a sour look and folded his arms. “I bet he’d rather have his soulmate than more success.”

“Easy for you to say, Mattie. You have your soulmate. I can only see mine on TV or the internet. There’s no use in even trying here.”

With a roll of his eyes, Matthew threw his hands in the air and started to walk out. “Goddamn, if you weren’t my twin brother… Fine, but at least get over it if you’re not going to do anything about it.”

Alfred waited for Matthew to leave the room before he put his earbuds back in his ears and started Arthur’s latest album over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they reunite or never meet each other again? ~~Depends on if I want angst or not lol~~


End file.
